Twins on search Rei one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: Another old quizilla one shot. With Rei.


**AmTheLion:** Here's another Rei one shot for the quizilla user XxXxlordgaaraxXxX, this is with her OC. The request asked me for certain factors to be in the story. And this is NOT a love story, well more family love that too is due to the request. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Twins on search  
(Rei one shot)  
**

You look at the photo in your hand. It's two babies in the arms of their smiling parents. You sight and put the photo back in your shirt.

"SHIDOU DINNER!" a woman shouts. You get up and walk out to the old woman and get a bowl of food.

"You staring at that photo again? When you gonna realise that you have no family that's why you're at a children home." The old lady says. You glare at her but finish your food without a word. Then you go to bed. You can't sleep so you take a walk. After a little while you notice someone following you. So you stop and turn around.

"I know you're there. What do you want?!" Out from between the trees comes a tall man with purple hair.

"Hello Shidou." He says. You stare at him. He smiles.

"You don't know me, at least not yet. My name is Boris, and I'm the leader of BEGA, a new beyblade organization." You don't say anything, just continue staring at him.

"I want you to join BEGA." He continues.

"Why?" you ask. He smiles at you, an evil grin.

"Because you're a great blader, and because I can help you find your brother." He explains. Your eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

Walking down the hall Rei feels like he's being watched. He turns around, but there's no one there. He shrugs it of and walks back to the team. He's probably just tense because he's nervous for the match against BEGA. You stand and look at him disappear around the corner. You smile to yourself as you return to your team.

"There you are Shidou, where have you been?" Garland asks. He looks strictly at you, but you just smile at him and start doing a last finish to your blade before the match.

So far it's a draw between BEGA and the G Revolution. The crowd cheers and screams as the next match is about to start.

"Alright, here's an interesting twist. The next match is Rei Kon against Shidou Kon!" Dj Jazzman announces. Everyone gasps. Even Rei seems shocked. You just look at him. As you stand there in front of the dish you look each other in the eyes. You notice a hesitation in Rei, you just smile at him.

"Bladers ready? 3…2…1… Let it rip!"

As you battle you feel more onshore. All you really wanted was to find Rei, now that you have, you don't have any reason to stay with BEGA. Rei notice your hesitation, you smile at him and nod. He understands, and you both battle your best. Soon you're both exhausted and you go in for a final attack.

"Drigger, Raging claw!" Rei shouts.

"Black Drigger, Nightmare claw!" you shout. Your blades smash together, it's a huge bang then smoke fills the dish. Everyone stares at the dish waiting for the smoke to clear. You can hear a blade spinning and as the smoke slowly clears you see whose blade it is. Drigger spins while Black Drigger lies silently besides it.

"And the winner is Rei." Dj J shouts to the crowd. Rei picks up his own blade and yours, then he comes up to you. He hands you the blade and is about to say something, but you put a finger over his lips.

"We'll talk later, our teams have to finish this match." You say. You smile at him, then walk back to the team, leaving him with a longing look after you.

* * *

The G Revolution goes out as victorious from the match. But at the party Rei isn't to happy.

"What's wrong Rei, we won, you should be glad." Tyson says.

"And I am Tyson. It's just…" He can't finish the sentence, because true the door, you walk in. Everyone stares at you. But Rei hurries over to you.

"Shidou!" He shouts. Before you can do anything, he hugs you tightly.

"I though I would never see you again." He says. You hug him back and the tears form unwillingly in your eyes.

"And I though I would never see you again." Unable to hold it back anymore the tears flow down your cheeks.

"Em Rei, you know we trust you, but would you mind explaining this for us." Max asks. The bright smile on Reis face makes them even more surprised.

"Everyone, this is my twin sister Shidou. We got parted when we were younger. We though we wouldn't see each other again, but finally we're back together." He explains. He looks at you and tighten his grip even more. You smile at him still with tears running down your cheeks. Looking at you two the others see that your twins, and how like you are Rei with the same long ponytail and Chinese outfit like him, only in opposite colours.

"But if she's your sister, then why was she with BEGA?" Daichi questions.

"Because they told me they could help find my brother." You reply. After that you all celebrate the victory and the reunion of you and Rei. You even get a dance with Kai, on his request, after you got to know him when he was with BEGA.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
